An RFID transponder or tag is an electronic component composed of a chip and an antenna. The chip comprises a non-volatile memory containing a unique code. An RFID reader generates an electromagnetic/electric field at an excitation frequency for the RFID transponder which, once entered into such a field, transmits a signal containing the unique code towards the RFID reader. An analogous method is used for writing information in the RFID transponder. In the case of a passive RFID tag, the power supply is obtained via induction by the electromagnetic/electric field; active RFID tags are instead fed by a small internal battery. An RFID tag can have even very small size, such as to permit insertion thereof in labels for commercial products or in credit cards and tickets, so-called “contactless smart cards”
The expression “optical code” is used for indicating any graphical representation having the function of storing information coded by means of suitable combinations of elements of a pre-established shape, for example square, rectangular or hexagonal elements, dark coloured (normally black) separated by light coloured elements (spaces, normally white), such as barcodes, stacked codes, i.e. with several stacked bar sequences, and two-dimensional codes in general, colour codes, etc., as well as alphanumeric characters and particular shapes or patterns such as for example stamps, logos, signatures etc. The expression “optical code” also comprises graphical representations detectable not only in the field of visible light, but also in the wavelength range comprised between infrared and ultraviolet.
In the optical code readers of the scanning type, a light beam, in particular a laser beam, suitably focused by suitable optics, is made to hit a deflection system, generally consisting of a rotating or oscillating mirror, in order to generate one or more scanning lines through the optical code. In the optical code readers of the imager type, the entire optical code is simultaneously illuminated. The light diffused by the code is collected by suitable optics and conveyed onto a photodetector element, which converts its intensity into an electrical signal. The distribution of the electrical signal over time during the illumination of the optical code by means of the scanning line, or the distribution of the electrical signal in space in case of illuminating the entire optical code, is indicative of the presence or absence, as well as relative size and possibly colour, of the elements composing the optical code. By means of such electrical signal, appropriately processed, it is therefore possible to acquire the optical code and decode the information coded therein.
A hand held optical code reader of the prior art is generally gun shaped and comprises a reading head provided with a light input and output window and a holdable handle, possibly provided with a trigger-type activation push-button and possible other control push-buttons.
The reader houses, suitably arranged between the head and the handle, the light source, the emission and reception optics, the possible deflection and/or scanning mirrors and the photodetector, as well as possibly one or more rechargeable batteries intended for supplying power to the same.
The reader can moreover house electronics for pre-processing the photodetector output signal, electronics for acquiring the code and possibly for decoding the code, recharging circuits of possible batteries, one or more memories, as well as a communication interface for transferring the electric signal output by the photodetector or the acquired optical code or also the decoded optical code, as well as for receiving setting commands and possibly remote-activation commands.
The hand held reader is associated with a so-called cradle, which in addition to acting as a support base for placing the reader when not in use, can also be used for collecting raw or already processed data from the reader, and for transferring such data to a remote processor, and for the transmission of configuration parameters to the reader. For such purpose, the cradle is provided with a communication interface compatible with that of the reader, as well as a second communication interface with the remote processor. It should be noted however that the transfer of the data and configuration parameters can also occur directly from the reader to the remote processor.
The cradle, supplied by the electrical mains through a cable, can also act as a recharging base of the reader. Possible transformers and recharging circuits can be housed in the cradle and/or in the reader. In order to provide the supply current to the reader batteries, the cradle is provided with electrical contacts that are coupled with electrical contacts of the reader when this is placed on the cradle. Of course, when the reader is hand held for use, the recharging of the batteries is interrupted.
If the cradle permits an upright positioning of the reader, this can also work without being held and directed by the operator, in a so-called “presentation scanner” mode. If the reader is cable-powered, the cradle can also be used simply as a support for the “presentation scanner” mode. Several readers are configured only for being held and directed by the operator, others only for operating as “presentation scanners”, while others can operate in both modes.
The spreading of optical codes as an identification instrument of goods during commercial transactions has caused their spreading in a great number of points of sale. The operator reads the code on the product, determines its price, and receives the payment by the customer via credit card, debit card or banknotes.
Banknotes are usually provided with security or anti-counterfeit information integrated in the form of fluorescent fibres or inks, magnetic inks or holograms; the fluorescent inks in particular lit up when excited by luminous radiation of appropriate wavelength, usually UV but also IR, and emit visible light that the operator is capable of interpreting as a proof of the banknote's authenticity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,281 describes a device for the visual verification of banknotes by means of UV sources, to be installed for example at points of sale; the operator accepts or refuses the banknote on the basis of the visual inspection conducted. This is a separate device, which requires space and temporary interruption of the sales process, with consequent loss of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,534 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,263 describe hand held readers of fluorescent coded information or signs, including a UV radiation lighting device and an associated radiation sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,729 describes a hand held reader of fluorescent coded information, such as optical codes and security information on banknotes, combined with a digital camera for aiming the reader and capturing colour images. Also mentioned is the possibility to decode non-fluorescent coded information.
The devices of these three documents carry out a complete acquisition of the fluorescent image and its processing.
US 2004/206822 A1 describes a barcode reader combined with a device for writing the read barcodes on a smart card.
US 2003/0098350 A1 describes a hand held device provided with a visible light optical code reader and with a UV illuminator, connected to separate activation switches on the reader handle, which can be used for scanning optical codes and for the anti-counterfeit verification of banknotes.
In this manner, the operator is provided with a verification system during the commercial transaction that simplifies the process, without weighing down the verification with an actual image processing, which would require time and would complicate the system. Indeed, this system provides only a visual indication, highlighting those characteristics that can help the operator in deciding upon the banknote's authenticity.
The incorporation of such verification systems into the hand held reader, however, makes such device complex and expensive and increases its energy requirement. In addition, their use is not particularly discreet with respect to clients.
The technical problem at the basis of the present invention is to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks.